


Feel

by lovelyisthenight (sparkle_1)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Heart-to-Heart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle_1/pseuds/lovelyisthenight
Summary: “You're just so… different, from me,” Georgi begins. “And from pretty much everyone else I know. I've never met anyone like you.”





	

Heartbreak.

That's his theme this season.

Yakov had rolled his eyes when he told him, but Georgi is sure about it.

Heartbreak is what he feels, so heartbreak is what he skates.

It feels cathartic, to express it on the ice like this. He likes how his programs reflect both sides of the emotion - the angry, vengeful kind of heartbreak, and the desperate, hopeless kind.

He feels both, at the same time, all the time. It's frustrating.

But skating, that allows him to focus on one, and let it consume him until that's all he feels, all he is.

At least for a few minutes.

…

Georgi waits in the lounge for his turn to skate, looking in the general direction of the televisions but not really watching.

There are a few others in the room. Yuri, Victor and his Yuuri, and Christophe Giacometti all stand before the TV's, chatting. Seung-gil Lee is across the room, stretching. He looks very focused, his eyes closed and eyebrows drawn together.

Georgi starts when he looks up to see Christophe suddenly standing over him, flirtatious smile in place.

“What are you doing over here, all alone?” he purrs.

Georgi is _so_ not in the mood for this. He pulls the blankest face he can.

“Sitting,” he replies.

Christophe raises an eyebrow, still smirking.

“Naturally.”

They stare at one another for a few moments.

Then Christophe sighs, dropping the flirty look. He takes the chair beside Georgi and lets his head fall back across the edge.

“Do you dislike me?”

Christophe’s voice is weary, resigned.

Georgi feels his eyebrows furrow into a frown.

“Not particularly,” he says. “You're just... ridiculous.”

Christophe turns his head to stare sideways at him. Georgi suddenly feels self-conscious about his intense makeup and looks away, only to be faced with Victor squeezing his arms around a blushing Yuuri, and Yuri red-faced and ready to start screaming. He fully notices Seung-gil’s… colorful outfit.

He glances back at the man smirking beside him, and the point is taken.

All figure skaters are a little ridiculous.

“I don't know, then,” Georgi admits. “You're just so…”

“Sexual? Flamboyant?”

“I… yes. That.”

Christophe huffs a laugh.

“Well, that's just me,” he says. “I'm sorry you don't like it.”

“It's not that I don't like it,” Georgi counters. “It's just… foreign, to me. To be so confident about your sexuality.”

“Are you not?”

… huh?

“Am I not what?”

“Confident about your sexuality.”

Georgi can feel a blush heating his cheeks and hopes it's not visible under his white makeup.

“I - I mean…”

“You should be.”

Okay, what?

“I'm sure you can be very sexy, when you want to be.”

Is Christophe… flirting with him?

Before he can figure it out, Christophe is standing with a look of fake innocence.

“I should get out there, I'm next. Let's continue this talk later, shall we?”

His final words are accompanied by a wink thrown over his shoulder as he exits the room.

What?

…

As he finishes zipping up his jacket, Georgi turns to leave, jumping when he sees Christophe sitting on a bench, arms crossed over his chest and smiling slightly.

“What are you still doing in here?”

Christophe arches an eyebrow.

“I said we'd talk, didn't I?”

Damn. It wasn't a joke, then.

“I thought you were just flirting.”

“Oh, I was,” he assures. “Did it work? Are we going to talk now?”

Ugh, this is too confusing.

“Is ‘talking’ a euphemism for something?”

“If you want it to be.”

Georgi groans and drops his head into his hands. He'd be lying if he said he didn't think about accepting that offer for a split second, but he's not one to rush into… things, and he doesn't really know Christophe that well.

“… I don't think so.”

“Then it's not,” Christophe replies easily. “We can just talk. I'll start! Your short program is very good. You skate very emotionally.”

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome.”

There's a pause where Georgi waits for him to speak again, but Christophe just laughs.

“It can't just be me doing all the talking.”

Georgi frowns, trying to think of something to say. He decides he'll just go with what's in the front of his mind at the moment.

“I find you… intriguing.”

Christophe’s eyes light up.

“Ah, now we're getting somewhere! Tell me, why do you find me intriguing?”

“You're just so… different, from me,” Georgi begins. “And from pretty much everyone else I know. I've never met anyone like you.”

“Now isn't that a compliment?”

Georgi ignores the interruption.

“You're very laidback. Like you couldn't care less what people think of you.”

Christophe's expression turns thoughtful. Georgi powers through.

“You're almost unaffected by other people, actually,” he says. When did his voice get so low? “You never let yourself get… bogged down, by loss, or…”

“Heartbreak,” Christophe whispers. He smiles ruefully.

Georgi's throat tightens.

“How do you do it?” he whispers. “How do you avoid it, Christophe?”

“Chris,” he corrects distractedly. “It's not difficult, for me. I've built up a sort of image over the years, if you hadn't noticed. That I'm… easy. Sex-on-skates.”

He sighs.

“People don't allow you to get attached to them if you're a slut. They stay for a night, then in the morning, poof. They're gone.”

Georgi doesn't know what to say to that, but he tries.

“You're not a slut. You just like sex. There's nothing wrong with that.”

Christophe - Chris scrubs a hand over his face.

“Come. Sit.”

Wordlessly, Georgi joins him on the bench. He sits back against the lockers as Chris leans forward on his elbows.

“I know there's nothing wrong with it,” he says finally. “I'm not ashamed of it. It's just… a lot to keep up, you know? All the flirting, and everything. Don't get me wrong, that really is me. I just tend to… exaggerate a bit, around other people. They've come to expect it, and it can be fun, so who am I to disappoint them?”

He sounds tired. He looks tired, too. Georgi keeps his eyes on Chris even as he turns to look at him.

“You don't have to pretend with me,” he says.

Chris's eyes roam over Georgi’s face for a few seconds. He swallows once, before leaning in to press a soft kiss to Georgi's lips.

They don't move for a few moments, just enjoying the gentle warmth of each other's mouths. Georgi moves his hand forward until he feels Chris's, and laces their fingers together. He pushes forward against Chris slightly, unsurprised when he reciprocates with a hint of tongue at the seam of his lips.

Georgi parts his lips to allow the quiet exploration, letting himself get lost in the mesmerizing slide of Chris's tongue, the taste of his mouth, the pressure of soft, skilled lips pushing against his own.

Chris brings his free hand up to tangle in Georgi's hair. He uses it to hold him in place as he slowly eases out of the kiss, leaving them both breathless and panting.

Georgi leans his forehead against Chris's and closes his eyes, eyebrows drawn together.

Chris sighs.

“I'm sorry,” he whispers.

“Don't be,” Georgi breathes. “It's okay. It's … it was good.”

Chris swallows audibly.

“I don't know how to do this.”

“… do what?”

“You know… _like_ someone. Like… like I think I like you. I don't know how to deal with it. I've never had to before.”

Georgi's heart aches at the words. No one's ever let me, is what Chris is really saying. He opens his eyes, and Chris immediately meets them, a sort of desperate helplessness in his gaze.

“You're doing alright so far,” Georgi assures.

Chris hums. Georgi places a quick peck to his mouth.

“Talking about it,” he mumbles. “That's good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Their lips brush with every syllable. Their breath is heating up the space between their faces, and it's nice. Comforting.

As they kiss again, and kiss, and kiss, Georgi feels every thought crowding up his mind just… slip away.

Heartbreak?

What's that?

**Author's Note:**

> ... I don't even know. I just wanted more Georgi/Christophe, okay?


End file.
